


A Summer Visit

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: For summer break Hifumi Togo is visiting her boyfriend Akira Kurusu for the first time since he left Tokyo.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Summer Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my first playthough of P5R last month and during it I dated Hifumi and wanted to make a Shufumi fic cuz I ship them and I love Hifumi a lot, she’s honestly my P5 best girl

After a few minutes of mental preparation Hifumi took a deep breath and proceeded to knock on the door in front of her.

“Coming! Gimme one sec!!” yelled a familiar voice from upstairs.

Hifumi let out a nervous sigh, for summer break she was visiting her boyfriend Akira Kurusu for the first time since he left Tokyo, calls and texts between them didn’t do a good job at making her miss him less so the fact she was about to see him in person again made her very happy....and a bit nervous...

Suddenly the door opened and stood before her was none other than Akira himself, his hair was wet and he had a towel around his neck, he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and some lounge pants, it seemed he had just gotten out of the shower.

“Oh! Hello Hifumi!!” he said with a surprised but happy smile.

His shirt was somewhat thin and sticking to his body due to him still being wet causing Hifumi to be able to see though it somewhat and make her cheeks go pink.

“H-Hello Akira-kun.” Hifumi returned his smile, her cheeks still pink, “May I come in?”

“Of course!” Akira said with a chuckle.

“Thank you.” Hifumi stepped inside, took off her shoes, and placed them on the shoe shelf nearby.

“Living room is over there, I’m gonna go dry off and change then I’ll join you.” Akira pointed in the direction of the living room before proceeding back upstairs.

“Ok.” Hifumi entered the living room, sat on the couch, and took in her surroundings, the room was decorated rather simply with most furniture being quite dull in color.

If Hifumi had to use one word to describe the room, she would use ‘boring’.

As she was lost in thought she suddenly found herself wrapped in Akira’s arms as he leaned over the couch and hugged her upper half.

“I’m so glad you could make it.” he said while gently resting the side of his face against her head.

She smiled and said “I am too and I truly hope this makes up for me not being able to come during spring break.”

“I told you before it’s fine, you had an important shogi tournament to do so I understand.”

“I’m glad.” said Hifumi with a relived smile.

“You did great in that tournament by the way.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I watched every match on stream.”

“You did?”

“Of course I did! Your my girlfriend I have to support you.”

“That’s very true, thank you Akira-kun.” Hifumi looked up at him as she said this with a look of gratitude only for her cheeks to go bright red as he kissed her forehead as a way to say ‘You’re welcome’.

Akira unwrapped his arms from her and walked over to a different part of the room, “Would you like something to eat?” he asked.

“Of course.” Hifumi got off the couch and followed him into the kitchen.

“How about some Pumpkin and Tofu soup?” asked Akira as he tied on an apron.

“That sounds nice.”

“Alright you sit there and I’ll get cooking.”

“Ok.”

Hifumi always loved to watch Akira cook, she remembers there being a saying that ‘Men who can cook are more attractive.’ and after she met Akira she wouldn’t necessarily disagree with that because he did always looked great when he cooked or made coffee.

Cooking and brewing coffee seemed to make him as happy as Hifumi when she played shogi, she was glad they both had passions that brought them such joy and that both wanted to to support the other in said passions.

“Soup is done!!” said Akira as he untied his apron and proceeded to place one of the bowels in front of her and place a kiss on her head, “Here you are my princess.”

Hifumi’s cheeks went pink, “M-Must you call me that?”

“Does it bother you?”

“....No, and you know that it’s just...”

“Just what?”

“I-I think I’m still not used to such terms of affection.”

“I see...but what I say is true y’know?”

“Oh please, to the shogi world the only princess I am is the ‘Phoney Princess’.”

“You may be the Phoney Princess but you’re _my_ princess.”

Hifumi could feel her heart skip a beat. “A-Akira-kun...”

Akira walked around the table and sat in his sit, “Now come on the soup is going to get cold.”

“R-Right!”

As usual, Akira’s cooking was amazing, for as long as she’d known him he was always good at cooking but something about it changed since they started dated, was it the fact her boyfriend made it? Was it the fact she was eating it with him? She couldn’t tell but she didn’t really care either, when they finished Hifumi helped him with the dishes.

“Your Mom came with you right?”

“Yes she did, she’s back at the hotel.”

“Let me guess, the Amagi Inn?”

“How’d you know?”

“It’s a really famous Inn around here, basically one of the only things that keeps Inaba on the map so it’s a give in you two are staying there.”

“I see.” Hifumi brushed some hair out of her face, “And um...”

“Hm? Yeah?”

“My Mom said that, if it’s ok with you, I could....say over here with you instead.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but it’s fine if you don’t want me to!!”

“Hifumi of course I want you to!”

“Really?”

“Really.” Akira placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “Plus my parents aren’t here to say no since they’re gone on business.”

“Your parents would have said no?”

“Yeah....they uhh aren’t to...fun?” Akira moved his hand from her shoulder to his head and scratched it, “I mean they’re not the worse but they could be....better...”

“I see, I mean your living room says it all.” Hifumi’s eyes widened, she covered her mouth with her hands, “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that out loud!!”

“Hahaha! It’s ok!! I agree with you.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, the way my parents decorate sucks.” Hifumi chuckled at that which made Akira smile, “Oh, but don’t worry my room is a lot better.”

“Your room?”

“Yeah that’s were you’ll be sleeping, right?”

“R-Right! Of course...” Hifumi could feel the heat on her cheeks, she knew nothing would happen....probably...but still she would be sleeping in the same room and bed as her boyfriend, she couldn’t help it if her mind wondered...

“I’ll take you to my room and then go get us some pajamas.”

“A-Alright.”

Akira led Hifumi up to the second floor and to his room which was at the end of one of the two hallways, upon opening the door Akira stepped to the side to allow Hifumi entry.

Hifumi stepped inside and turned to Akira as he said, “Make yourself at home while I get the pajamas.”

“Thank you.” said Hifumi with a smile that Akira returned as he shut the door.

Hifumi’s gaze lingered on the door for a few seconds before she began to take in her surroundings, it wasn’t the biggest room in the world but it wasn’t the tiniest either, it had dark blue wallpaper, a writing desk in the right corner and a bed big enough for one person in the left corner, on the right wall was a bookshelf that was filled with objects that Hifumi recognized from the shelf in Akira’s room back in Tokyo.

‘He must have brought them with him.’ Hifumi thought to herself with a smile.

Looking in front of her there was a dresser with a cat bed on top of it along with a food bowl and above it were some posters, Hifumi stepped in front of the dresser to find that the cat bed was occupied with a sleeping black and white cat.

“If I remember correctly your name is....Morgana?” Hifumi whispered to herself as to not wake the sleeping feline.

Hifumi looked at the food bowl which seemed to have been recently filled and noted that the food inside looked home made, Hifumi smiled, “He spoils you, huh?” she whispered as she gently stroked the cat which began to purr in its sleep.

As she stopped stroking the cat she looked up at the three posters above the dresser which were hung neatly in a row, the one on the left was of space and the solar system, the one in the middle was of the idol and singer Rise Kujikawa, and the one on the right was of a famous baseball player, all three were of things she knew Akira loved quite a lot.

She then made her way to the bed, the sheets on it were a simple white, the blanket spread out neatly with a nightstand at the side of it.

On the nightstand was a small lamp that you could turn on and adjust the brightness of simply by touching it, a framed photo of Akira and his friends in Café Leblanc, an empty glass, and a singular, unfamiliar black glove.

Hifumi took a seat on the bed and took a deep breath, she looked around the room once more and smiled.

Hifumi looked down at her hands that rested on her lap, “I’m...glad I came here.” she said in a low voice as she smiled.

“I’m glad you came too.” Hifumi jumped at the voice and looked to find Akira already dressed in his pajamas standing in the doorway holding pajamas for her.

“Akira-kun! You scared me...”

“Sorry!” he said with a chuckle, “I brought you some pajamas, I’ll go get some snacks while you change.”

Hifumi nodded, “Alright.”

Akira headed downstairs and towards the kitchen and began going though the cupboards looking for something both him and Hifumi could enjoy, after a bit of rummaging he found an unopened bag of Tamago Boro he’d bought the other day.

“This’ll do.” he said to himself as he took the bag and began heading back upstairs, when he arrived in front of the door to his room he knocked and said, “I’m back, are you decent?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Ok I’m coming in.” he opened the door to find Hifumi once again sitting on his bed but this time wearing the pajamas he had provided her with, “Comfy?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

“No problem.” Akira smiled and proceed to sit next to her, opening the bag and turning it to her, “Want some?”

“Sure.” Hifumi reached inside the bag, took a few pieces out and began to eat them.

“What I said earlier is true y’know.”

“Hm?”

“I’m really glad you came.”

“Oh! I-I see.”

“I was really missing my princess.”

“T-This again?” Hifumi tried to put on an almost dismissive tone but failed, her smile and red cheeks didn’t help either.

“Hifumi.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I-I love you too.”

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she found Akira’s lips resting upon hers and instinctively closed her eyes, she’d kissed Akira before but every time they kissed still felt like the first time to her and her heart seemed to race faster and faster each time.

However, as much as she wanted them to their kisses couldn’t last forever, Akira let up and smiled at her which she returned.

“It’s getting late, want to head to bed?” he asked.

“We’re going to need the energy if we’re going to spend the day together in town tomorrow, so sure.”

“Heheh good point, I’ll go turn off the lights and you make yourself comfortable.”

As he got up to turn off the lights Hifumi placed the Tamago Boro bag on the nightstand and made her way to the side of the bed that was against the wall and lied down, after Akira turned the lights off, she looked up to find the celling above Akira’s bed was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars.

She remembered that he had some of these back in Tokyo too and just smiled as she rested her head back down, Akira made his way back to the bed, laid next to Hifumi, and pulled her into his arms.

“Good night my princess.”

“G-Good night Akira-kun.”


End file.
